Doir Mavico
Blurb Your name is DOIR MAVICO. You have a variety of INTERESTS, most of which are ODD and PROBABLY NOT HEALTHY. You're a PARTIALLY-ANTISOCIAL INSOMNIAC, though you'd never let most people see that. You enjoy SWINGING AROUND YOUR SHARP OBJECTS, SPECIFICALLY AXES. The art of DRAWING is another one of your few strong-points, but you cannot forget your greatest strength, USING A COMPUTER, PRACTICALLY ALL DAY, WITH LITTLE SOCIAL INTERACTION BESIDES YOUR INTERNET FRIENDS. You tend to DRESS SHARPLY or DRESS LIKE YOU JUST ROLLED OUT OF BED, with a THIN LINE in between, but an ENTIRE MARGIN OF REASONS WHY. A troll once called you, and you quote, "fancy rich pants," because of your ATTIRE. How nice! You are not very good at SLEEPING, due to INSOMNIA. Of course, you doubt an INABILITY TO SLEEP EASILY would be a problem, because it is unlikely you will NEED TO SLEEP IN ORDER TO SAVE PEOPLE. Really, what kind of situation would call for that? It would just be UNNECESSARY DRAMA to have that come up as an issue later. PROCRASTINATION is also a BIG PROBLEM of yours, though you USUALLY GET THINGS DONE EVENTUALLY. You are also VERY BAD at TRUSTING OTHERS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO HAVING THEM DO THINGS YOU DEPEND ON. You are determined to do ALL OF THE WORK just for YOUR OWN SAKE, and anyone else being helped is an added bonus. Because of this, you often have CRAPTONS OF WORK TO DO, and it's just a bit OVERWHELMING. You also CARE A LOT what others THINK ABOUT YOU, though you DO NOT SHOW IT. This makes you KIND OF A LONE WOLF, but you won't say LONE WOLF because that's even more boring and generic than you'd like, and anyway, you LIKE OTHER PEOPLE, at least sometimes! Your pesterchum handle is galactoidArrival and you type pretty casually with little regard for small things like capitalization and punctuation. Life Before Sburb/Sgrub His character made his past life difficult. Doir would quietly and independently would excel at school or whatever, but try to downplay his success in order to look normal. He'd put on his fanciest suits in his room, when no one was looking, but would keep a casually-unk empt state when around people. His drawings would be deleted, and he'd never start a journal, for fear of them being seen, and any reaction people might have. Making friends was never difficult, because his personality facade was very strong, and he even fooled himself into th inking he was normal a few times, but in the end he was still protecting himself from others' possible thoughts and his fears of what they may be. That's pretty self-centered, but he's painfully self-aware of that too. Insecurities coming outta the wazoo! He's not really too different or eccentric, and his hobbies aren't too crazy, except for maybe the axe part. Doir most likely doesn't mention the axe hobby not because of his personality, but because that's a retarded thing to mention to someone if you don't want to get in trouble. His guardian is his mom, who has a pretty strong friendship with him. She did name him the kickass name of Doir, anyway, which is the perfect base for any relationship, even if it's a rare base. (Formed around Knight of Space, at least based on the theories of aspects and classes I reference, which are exploit/facade for knight and creation/green/artistic ect for space. I used the personality for a previous rp as a troll, along with KoS, and it worked well.) Friends Currently, I have no relationships thought out. To be determined. OOC Contact Information I suggest contacting me by reddit, or even email, if you want to talk. Pesterchum isn't my main mode of communication. Email: otptheperson@gmail.com Pesterchum: galactoidArrival Reddit: Otptheperson